


The Sweater

by abdicatedempress



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, and to help me work on my series, idk something cute for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abdicatedempress/pseuds/abdicatedempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t want to return the sweater, even if Sayaka wanted it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> A really short short drabble made for a friend. Just something to get me back into writing.

“Um, Enoshima-san?” Sayaka asked, approaching her friend in the hallway. She looked flustered, but smiled sweetly anyways.

“Hi, Maizono-san!” Junko practically chirped, leaning against the wall to look at the girl. She raised an eyebrow, smiling. “What’s got you all hot under the collar?”

“Well.. I was wondering! Remember that sweater I lent you a month or so ago? I was wondering if I could get it back.” Sayaka’s cheeks grew a bit more red, especially at Junko’s giggle.

“Oh! Sorry about that,” she said. “I keep forgetting to return it. I’ll get it to you tomorrow!”

Sayaka nodded, her cheeks soon returning to their normal complexion and she laughed a little in reply. “Thanks, Enoshima-san!” she happily gushed before walking to her class. Junko frowned a little, looking in her bag to see the sweater Sayaka had let her borrow.

She didn’t want to return the sweater, even if Sayaka wanted it back. Junko wanted to be able to take in the citrusy vanilla scent that wafted from the sweater, a smell that was so much like Sayaka, that still was on the sweater despite being in Junko’s possession for so long. She sighed, and smiled a bit. Maybe returning the sweater could be a good way to get closer to Sayaka.


End file.
